


Day 319 - Things you never wanted to know

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [319]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Braingasm, Epic Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock breathed sharply through his nose and gripped the edge of the table.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 319 - Things you never wanted to know

_“Male spiders of the nephilengys malabarensis species can detach their penis during sex. The genitalia actually keeps pumping even after the spider has been eaten by their female mate.”_

“Oh God.”

Sherlock breathed sharply through his nose and gripped the edge of the table.

_“The British artist Helen Chadwick peed into snow and made bronze casts out of that. It’s called ‘Piss Flowers’.”_

“John, do something.” 

_“High heels were originally created for men. The Persians invented them in the Middle Ages for better footing in their stirrups.”_

He was gritting his teeth now.

“What do you want me to do?”

John shifted and tried to catch his lover’s gaze, but he had his eyes firmly screwed shut.

_“You can extract pineapple flavour from buckwheat.”_

“Please.”

Sherlock looked like he was about to actually _bite_ into the edge of the table, so John decided it was time to take pity on him. He turned around to the third man at the table.

“Greg, seriously, you need to shut up. Otherwise Sherlock is probably going to kill you. Creatively.”

“I have been stuck in the bloody library for four days now. Watching _your_ suspect. What do you expect?”

Lestrade slammed his hand onto the table, rattling the stack of journals called ‘The Journal of useless Knowledge’. 

“Why don’t you read something less banal?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'library'.
> 
> People keep asking me if all the things that I mention are true and if I research all this stuff. Yes. I do a lot of research for this and if not mentioned otherwise in my AN everything should be true (for example rubbing your feet with alcohol if you suffer from athlete's foot or the fact that an erection can stay after someone died). Or all the little details in this 221B.


End file.
